You're Not Sorry
by Splee97
Summary: This is just a one shot song-fic. It's been floating around in my head for like a week so please read! Rated M just in case.


I dont own anything

WARNING: this fic is weird and kinda out there but I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><em>All this time I was wasting,<em>

_Hoping you would come around_

I sit staring at the wall, just waiting for that inevitable call. Tears running down my face.

_I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<em>

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

But this won't be like all the other calls. I know whats coming and what to do.

_An_d_ you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
>But not this time around<em>

I'm ready to break free. I'm ready to fly.

_You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<em>

I stare at the phone. Waiting and waiting.

_This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<em>

How long till he is off his high? Or until he isn't drunk? I suppose doesn't really matter which anymore. Half the time he isn't either.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

It's taken to long for me to get here. But I'm here now. I am ready. Even if my hands tremor in fear.

_Looking so innocent,_  
><em>I might believe you if I didn't know<em>

The bruises on my face and arms sting and smart. I don't really hate the pain as much as I welcome it as a reminder of why I have to go through with this.

_Could've loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<em>

I shiver in the growing darkness of my room. Everything is quiet. The fire burnt out hours before. Shortly after he had stormed out.

_And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<em>

I heard a rustle and startled I scan the room. My eyes rest on a picture of the two of us. Red and brown contrasting and happy smiles. Apparently that wasn't enough for his needs.

_And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cause it's worked each time before<em>

The phone rings. I'm not ready yet so I just let it ring. Then his voice echoes around the emptiness. "Mione?" I flinch as he uses my old nickname, "Mione I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Someone must have spiked my food! Please Mione call me back!"

_But you don't have to call anymore_  
><em>I won't pick up the phone<em>

I clench the phone tighter in my fist as lie after lie bounces around the room.

_This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<em>

I let out a gasp of pain as my broken knuckles protest.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no, oh<em>

I know he'll call again soon. He always does.

_You're not sorry no no oh_

We always fall into the same pattern of life.

_You had me crawling for you honey_  
><em>And it never would've gone away, no<em>

But I'm going to break from that chain. I used to crawl back and collapse in his arms.

_You used to shine so bright  
>But I watched all of it fade<em>

But the peace only lasted so long. Each time the peace and love was less and less present.

_So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<em>

The phone rings again. I throw the phone across the room where it bounces off the wall.

_This is the last straw  
>There's nothing left to beg for<em>

I crawl over to it and hit answer. And I hear quiet pleas for forgiveness.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<em>

I stab the phone with the knife I've been clutching. I twist and turn it as sparks fly.

_Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

I take a deep breath and with no more hesitation I stab myself in the chest. With shaking fingers I take some of my blood that is gushing in no small amount. I write on the shining floor I had been forced to clean, "You're not sorry"

_You're not sorry, no no oh _

Shaking I breathe my last few breaths as he walks in. He gasps and I smile. I'm finally free.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please review!<p> 


End file.
